


Her Kara

by ilampyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, SuperCorp, but read it pls, im really bad at tags, lillian writes lena a letter, the reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilampyou/pseuds/ilampyou
Summary: “Lillian wrote to me. Do you know how much it hurts that this woman that spent my whole life trying to tear me down and ruin me had to tell me who my best friend really is? I trusted you,  Kara. I thought you trusted me, but I guess I should’ve known better by now.” Lena hurt. She ached. She wanted nothing more than to hug Kara and go back to when things weren’t complicated. When Kara was her Kara, when she wasn’t just another person that lied and hurt her.My take on the reveal in which Lillian writes Lena a letter.





	1. Chapter 1

Lillian wanted to help, she really did. So she wrote a letter to Lena, to ask for forgiveness or maybe give Lena closure - she didn't know which, maybe both.

She wrote about how she couldn’t let herself love Lena while she was growing up – maybe she was envious, she didn’t know. Envious that the little girl had all of Lionel’s love. She wrote how she was extremely proud of her daughter, she had managed to turn Luthor Corp into something good.

“But be careful, Lena”, she wrote, “she’s lying to you. Kara Danvers is from Krypton. She’s Supergirl.”

Lillian wanted to make amends with Lena and if she managed to hurt Supergirl just a little bit in the process, well who could blame her.

She tried to get her letter out, day after day, begging someone to mail it when she would get her meals. And finally, after weeks, someone took it from her.

* * *

* * *

It was a hectic day at L-Corp, Lena was swarmed with paperwork and meetings.

“Miss Luthor?” 

“Yes, Jess?” Jess knew better than to disturb her while she was working during a busy day.

“You.. uhm.. have a letter.” Jess breathed out carefully.

“I have dozens of letters, Jess. Can’t you handle it like all the rest?” She didn’t mean to sound rude, but she was quickly getting annoyed.

“It’s from your mother, Miss.”

“ _Oh_. Leave it on the desk. Thank you.”

Lena stared at the envelope for what felt hours, her work long forgotten. She started reading it and she felt _happy_ – Lillian cared about her, and Lillian was _trying_.

Then she read the bit about Kara and she tried denying it, convincing herself it wasn’t real, that it was just another one of her mother’s plots. But deep down, she knew. _Glasses were a crappy disguise_. They couldn’t change Kara’s kind eyes and the admiration for Lena they held for whatever reason.

“Jess.” Lena buzzed on the phone. “Revoke Kara Danvers’ access to L-Corp.” She said, and if Jess was surprised, she didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 It was a few days later when the blonde came to L-Corp. She walked straight to Jess’ desk.

“Hey, Jess. I bought lunch.” Kara said cheerfully. She missed Lena, she hadn’t talked to her in days.

“Miss Danvers, you can’t be here. How did you even get past security?” Jess asked bewildered.

“It was Jerry, I just gave him a donut.” Kara explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and _it was_ , but Jess had to respect Lena’s wishes.

“You can’t be here. Miss Luthor made it perfectly clear that you shouldn’t step foot in this building again.”

“What? Is that a joke?” Kara chuckled but noticed Jess was serious. “I have to talk to her.” Kara was hurt, she didn’t understand what’d happened.

“I’m sorry, Kara. She’s my boss.”

Lena had heard the commotion in front of her office, and she’d heard Kara. _Her_ Kara. Her Kara that lied to her. But against her better judgment, she opened the door and gestured for Kara to come inside.

“Lena, what’s going on?” Kara asked, her voice shaky and uncertain.

“You aren’t welcome here anymore.” Lena tried to be harsh, but her voice betrayed her and she just sounded _weak_. And she _hated_ it.

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know what’s it like on Krypton, but here, when someone tells you you’re not welcome somewhere, you leave.”

“How did you?” Kara felt confused, but at least now she understood Lena’s behaviour and she felt like she deserved it. She had lied to her.

“Lillian wrote to me. Do you know how much it hurts that this woman that spent my whole life trying to tear me down and ruin me had to tell me who my best friend really is? I trusted you,  Kara. I thought you trusted me, but I guess I should’ve known better by now.” Lena hurt. She _ached_. She wanted nothing more than to hug Kara and go back to when things weren’t complicated. When Kara was _her_ Kara, when she wasn’t just another person that lied and hurt her.

“I never meant for you to find out this way.” Kara said, regret evident in her voice.

“But I _did_ , Kara. You know, I could never understand Lex’s obsession with Superman, but I get it now. Clark Kent was his best friend and he lied to him. And glasses are a really crappy disguise.”

“You don’t mean that, Lena. You’re nothing like Lex.” Kara pleaded.

And Lena didn’t mean it. Not really. But she hurt and she wanted _Kara_ to hurt as much as she was.

“Why? You don’t seem to see past my last name, so why should I?” Lena said bitterly. “Now, get the hell out of my office.” She turned her back to Kara, walking slowly to the other corner of her office to get a glass of water. Only when she heard Kara leaving and the door closing did she allow herself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kara, _shit_ , are you okay?” She thought she heard Alex ask. She couldn’t be certain however, because the minute she landed at the DEO she went to the training room.

The room stripped her of her powers and that’s what she _needed_ , she needed to let out some steam because _Lena_ _was mad at her_. She had every right to be, but that didn’t stop Kara hitting the punching bag till her hands bled - _it’s okay, she’ll heal_. Unlike Lena, fragile, _human_ Lena.

She heard the door open, she couldn’t tell who it was because her eyes were clouded with tears, and she didn’t have her super hearing.

“Kara, what is going on?” It was Alex, her voice soft and worried.

“Lena _knows_.” Kara answered, giving the bag one final punch.

“Lena knows?” There was a sort of edge to Alex’s voice, maybe in warning. “Shit, Kara, you’re bleeding.” And then she was taking Kara’s hands into her own, watching both dumbstruck and _worried_.

“I’ll heal, Alex.” She said moving her hands away from her sister and hiding them behind her back. “Lillian wrote to her, told her who I was. And now Lena doesn’t want anything to do with me.” She didn’t know when she started crying but she could feel tears on her face and Alex wiping them away.

“She doesn’t mean that, kid. She’s just surprised and she is hurt. But you’ll work it out, Kara, because she loves you. That’s why it hurts.”

“No, Alex, I’ve never seen her like this. She compared herself to Lex and me to Superman. It’s my fault. She should’ve heard it from me. Not from Lillian. I thought I was _protecting_ her, how could I hurt her like that?” Kara sobbed.

Alex hated seeing her sister like that, broken, bleeding and crying. _Scared_. Scared she was going to lose her best friend. But threats from a Luthor should never be taken lightly, Alex made a mental note to go over to L-Corp and try getting Lena to sign a NDA, and to make sure she wasn’t actually going to cause harm to Kara.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. I can’t stand to see you bleed.” Alex said, pulling on her sister’s hand so _easily_ and getting them out of the room. 

* * *

“Luthor, you have a visit.” One of the guards said before coming to Lillian’s cell and unlocking it.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed visitation.”

“Guess the judge felt it was your lucky day.” The guard told her as he was putting handcuffs on her.

Lillian was confused but let him lead her way. She couldn’t think of anyone willing to visit her that much that they’d go hassle a judge. She hated to hope it was Lena, because then the disappointment would be immeasurable.

But there she was. Sitting on the other side of the glass.

“Lena.” Lillian breathed out as she put the phone receiver on her ear.  

“Hey.” Lena said shyly. She didn’t know why she was there, didn’t know why she looked for hours on end to find a judge willing to even discuss Lillian. “I got your letter.”

“I’m glad then if it resulted in you visiting me.”

“Why did you send it to me?”

“Oh, my darling girl. I wanted - I want to make amends but I know it’s too little and way too late. So I thought if nothing else, I’d give you some closure. Because me not loving you was never your fault, Lena, you were - are the perfect daughter and you deserve a better mother than I ever was to you. You are intelligent, powerful and so strong. You intimidate me, my beautiful Lena, and I couldn’t be prouder.” Lena couldn’t believe her ears because that was all she ever wanted. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek but she had to know one more thing.

“What you said about Kara, did you say it because you wanted to hurt her?” Lena’s voice was shaky and she was scared to see what Lillian would say.

“I said it because I thought you deserve to know, Lena. And I wanted you to know so that you could protect yourself if it ever came to it. I’ll be honest, the thought of that hurting her did cross my mind, but the main reason is you.” Lillian explained and waited with bated breath. 

Lena let out a choked sob, nearly dropping the receiver from her hands.

“I can’t –“

“I know, darling, and it’s okay. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Lena started laughing at that, and Lillian silently vowed to herself that she would never make her cry again and would do her best to listen to that sound for the rest of her life. 

* * *

 “Miss Luthor. There’s an FBI agent Danvers here to see you.” Lena heard Jess through the buzzer.

“Let her in, thank you.” Alex walked into her office in a suit that told Lena she meant business.

“Alex Danvers. To what do I owe this visit?” Lena asked, sitting back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex pushed a few papers to Lena. “This is a non disclosure agreement concerning the information you have on Supergirl.”

“If you think I’m just going to sign something because you’re representing a government agency, a secret government agency that doesn’t even legally exist I might add, then think again.”

“I’m not here because I’m an agent at the DEO, I’m here because I’m Kara’s sister.”

“Well then, all the more reason not to sign anything.” Lena answered, venom clear in her voice. _Why couldn’t these people leave her alone already?_

“If that’s all, I have other business to attend to.” Lena said, standing up and gathering papers from her desk.

“Did you mean what you said to her? That you understand why Lex did what he did?” Alex asked as she was leaving.

“I can understand how he felt.”

“You’re a good person, Lena. The decisions and choices you’ve made are why you’re different than him. And they’re why I know you wouldn’t actually ever hurt Kara.” And then Alex was gone and Lena was left alone with even more thoughts plaguing her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this the DEO’s way of what, _bullying_ me to sign the NDA?” Lena asked, raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“What? No, Lena, I don’t care about that.” Kara fumbled on her words.

“Well, your sister doesn’t have the same opinions as you do. What part of I don’t want to see you don’t you understand, Supergirl?” Lena asked eyeing the symbol on Kara’s chest.

“Lena, please, you have to let me explain-“ Kara started.

“Have to? I don’t _have_ _to_ do anything.” Lena said bitterly. She wasn’t expecting to see Kara so soon, but then Supergirl landed on the balcony at L-Corp.

“Please, Lena, you’re my best friend.” Kara pleaded.

“Best friend? How am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of your mouth when you’ve done nothing but lie to me from the moment we’ve met. I trusted you, Kara, I shared with you, I let you in. Worst part is I actually thought you cared about me.”

“I was doing it to protect you, you have to believe me.”

“ _Protect_ me? What from? Everyone already wants to kill me because of my last name, I doubt a few more people make a difference.” Lena chuckled.

“Don’t say that, Lena. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.”

“Yeah, so you just ended up hurting me yourself.” Kara was sure that if she were human, she wouldn’t have been able to hear her, but Lena’s soft whisper reached her ears and her heart _broke_. Because Lena was right, Kara trying to protect her just ended up hurting her even more.

“You know, I read my brother’s research on Krypton and on Superman, and that symbol you both wear, doesn’t it mean _Stronger_ _Together_? Well, it’s wrong, Kara Zor-El. I’m stronger now, on my own, knowing there isn’t anyone lying to me every single second they spend with me.”

“Didn’t you go to visit Lillian just yesterday?” Kara asked sharply. “How is it you can trust _her_ but you’re not even willing to hear me out, Lena?”

“Don’t you dare speak about my mother. At least she regrets her actions and actually cares for me this time around.”

“This time around? Lena, she should have loved you from the start.” Kara said softly. “And I stand aside my choices, Lena, the only thing I regret is how you found out.”

“Yeah well. I know now. Leave, Kara, please.”

Kara flew off but she felt a little bit of hope entering her being, yes, Lena was cold, but she still listened and her tone changed at the end. Kara promised herself she was going to get Lena back into her life, no matter what it took.

  

* * *

  
“You went to L-Corp?” Kara asked, landing straight in front of Alex.

“Lena has to sign a non disclosure agreement, Kara. Also a hello would’ve been nice.”

“She’s not going to sign it, Alex and it’d be better you didn’t go there again. Just let it be.” Kara sighed softly, taking Alex’s hand in hers. “Pizza and potstickers?”

“Yeah, sure, kiddo, whatever you need.” Alex agreed.

“You do know I’m technically older than you, right?” Kara asked, showing the crinkle on her forehead.

“You do know that I don’t care and you’ll always actually be my little sister, right?” Alex countered. Kara mumbled something under her breath before taking Alex’s hand and leading them to the DEO garage to Alex’s motorcycle.

“I’d say race ya but we both know I’d win.” Kara said cheekily with a huge grin on her face.

“Not all of us have super speed, Kara. Or can fly for that matter.” Alex huffed, but Kara just smiled before flying away, leaving Alex by herself.

 

* * *

  
“Mrs Luthor, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I don’t pay you to question me. I pay you to do what I tell you to.” Lillian hissed. “Just don’t hit any major arteries.” Lillian had found an inmate locked up for stabbing and murdering his coworkers after. So she made a plan, told him to stab her so she could go to medical and be moved to another prison. And while she was being transported, Hank Henshaw would find her and get her out. She would have done it way sooner but she was moved to the less secure part of the prison only after Lena had visited her, the warden thought it would be easier that way because Lillian behaved well in prison, she didn’t participate in fights and she mostly kept to herself.

“What about that woman that came to visit you?”

“I’m doing this for her! You have no right to even mention her.” Lillian answered, and then she felt a home made shiv stabbing her stomach. She was in pain. And there was blood, _her_ _blood_ everywhere. And the last thing she remembered was darkness taking over her vision and falling.

She woke up in a van, a concerned face looking over her. “You’re going to be fine, just stay still. We’re getting you to a hospital.” The man said.

Then there was havoc again, but that one she knew, that one she planned. She saw the comforting blue bolts signaling Henshaw’s heat vision.

“Oh god, finally.” Lillian breathed plucking the IV from her arm.

The door from the van was violently ripped and thrown away revealing the cyborg.

“DEO vehicles are on the way, we have to move quickly.” He said punching the man and helping Lillian stand up. “There’s a car with a few of our men in the woods waiting for you. I’ll hold of the DEO.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly and then ran wincing in pain.

She stumbled onto the car a few minutes after, the men already approaching her and helping her inside.

“You’re wounded.” One of the men commented.

“Not now. Just drive.” Lillian hissed at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Lena do nextt? Is she going to protect Lillian or help Kara?   
> Who knows? Not me. 
> 
> Also this chapter took me forever to write so I’m sorry if it’s bad. Let me know your opinions, I like reading them!!


	4. Chapter 4

Lena didn’t think she had ever had a true home in her life. A proper home. The kind that made you feel warm and safe and like you never want to leave.

The Luthor manor never felt like home to her, not even while Lionel was alive, it was always too pristine, too clean, just _too_ much.

  
After Lionel died, she couldn’t wait to get out (neither could Lillian). So she went to boarding school in Ireland, as far away as she could get. She loved Ireland the most out of all the places she had lived at. She adapted to the culture and the people but something was missing.

She came back to the US for university, she went to MIT and got her degree. She always had plans to go back to Ireland but then the news of her brother’s deeds came out and she was in charge of doing damage control. She took over Luthor Corp, trying her best to keep the company afloat in Metropolis.

Then she met Kara, Kara with eyes full of stars. She didn’t know when, but Kara became home. She found home in the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows, she found home in the way Kara lights up her entire world with her smile. She found home in Kara’s arms and the warmth of her hugs. And now, all of that was in danger too. She couldn’t tell if the home she found was a result of trickery and lies, she started to question every thing Kara had ever said or done. Was it real? Were they all lies to keep Lena from finding out who she really was?

* * *

 

Lena was having a bad day, she had a throbbing headache and still had to sit through three meetings and try to focus on what was being said. So when she finally sat down in her office and heard a soft thud on her balcony, she wasn’t surprised because _of_ _course_ her day was becoming worse by the second.

“Lena.” Kara breathed out with a sigh of what Lena thought seemed like _relief?_ _but_ _no_ _that_ _can’t_ _be_ _right_.

“Kara, I can’t go through this again, I told you I needed some time.” Lena said, rubbing soft circles on her temples in an attempt to soothe her headache. She knew it wouldn’t work, it never did, but she still tried.

“I know, but this isn’t about that. Lena, it’s about Lillian.”

“What about her? Came do comment on her parenting skills again, didn’t you?” Lena chuckled softly.

“Lena, she’s out. She escaped.”

“I thought that wasn’t possible, Kara. That place looked like a fortress when I was there.” Lena was shocked and she couldn’t hide the emotion showing up on her face.

“Well, after you visited she was moved to a less secured area of the prison so that they wouldn’t have too much trouble getting to the visitation room. And well, it’s Lillian Luthor, her last name alone got her a reputation in the prison and people lining up to help her for a large sum of money.” Kara explained carefully, making sure not to sound like she was blaming or accusing Lena of anything.

“This is my fault?” Lena asked, her eyes tearing up slightly. “Was anyone hurt?”

“Three of our agents died. But Lena, it’s not your fault, she would’ve figured out a way sooner or later.” Kara said comfortingly wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug Lena but Lena wanted space and Kara was doing her best to respect her wishes.

“We - I mean Alex and I, think she’s going to try to get in touch with you and probably ask for your help. I know you don’t trust me, Lena, but you can’t trust her either please.”

“She’s my mother, Kara, she’s all I have left.” Lena said softly, almost as if she had already decided what to do.

“You know that’s not true. You have me, Lena.” Kara tried but saw Lena didn’t believe her.

“You’ve been lying to me since you met me.” Lena said firmly.

“I know but Lillian. Lillian’s bad news and you know that. If you or L-Corp get linked to her again, all the good you’ve done for this company won’t matter. All the damage control you’ve done and all the progress you’ve made since Lex’s imprisonment stops mattering, Lena. The people won’t care. They used to hate all the Luthors until you, don’t risk your reputation or this company you’ve worked so hard for.” Kara pleaded.

“Kara, I don’t know what to do, I can’t just abandon her if she comes to ask for my help.”

“I understand, but be careful. And if you ever need me, Kara Zor-El or Danvers, I’m just a phone call away.” And with that, Kara was gone, flying off the balcony and into the sky.

“Jess.” Lena said pressing her buzzer. “I’m taking the day off, reschedule my meetings and send my driver home. I’m heading to the vault, make sure the security is notified.” Lena listed, gathering her things.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess answered immediately.

As she was getting ready to leave, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. “Hello?” She answered despite not having the number memorized in her phone.

“Oh, Lena, you answered.” A voice breathed out with relief. “It’s me. It’s Lillian.”

Lena said nothing but a small oh accidentally escaping her.

“I wouldn’t call you, I promise. I wouldn’t put you in this sort of a position, but I got stabbed but there was only so little I could do myself.” Lillian explained, taking a sharp intake of breath.

“Three DEO agents are dead mom. Because of what you pulled last night.”

“I – I never wanted anyone to die last night.” Lillian declared because she truly didn’t, the only thing she had wanted was to be free again. “I’ll set up a fund for their families myself, Lena, I’ll donate more money than they would have made in their lifetimes.”

“Money can’t fix everything, mom. And I’m more than capable of doing that myself, god knows where your money is coming from as all your accounts have been frozen and all your assets transferred to me. I don’t want it anywhere near L-Corp.” Lena answered sharply.

“I know it can’t which is why I’m asking for your help, Lena, please. You’re all I have left in this world.” After a few minutes of silence from Lena’s end, Lillian simply added “Look, Lena, it’s okay whatever answer you give me. Can I trust you to help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there you go. i’m sorry for not updating both life and school have been a MESS. Leave comments and let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

“Look, Lillian, I’ll try to set up something, get a physician to help you.” 

“Lena, you know no one but you can know where I am, right?” Lillian asked tentatively. She didn’t know what to do, she was stuck in every meaning of that word. Stuck in a safe house that seems more like a cave rather than a house, stuck in an endless cycle with Lena of disappointing her and stuck somewhere that feels closer to death than to living. “Lena. Please. There’s so much blood.” she whispered begging.

“Fine. I’m on my way.” Lena answered softly, her strong facade slipping. She hung up memorising the address Lillian had told her. She retrieved a surgical kit from one of the labs and on her way out she sought out Jess.

“Jess, I need you to do something. If I’m not back at work tomorrow, call Kara, tell her - well, tell her I need her and tell her how long I was gone.” 

“Of course, Miss Luthor. I know it’s not my place but stay safe. Whatever it is you’re doing.” 

* * *

“I’m not being searched.” Lena said sharply noticing the man in front of the door.

“It’s protocol, ma’am.”  

“I don’t care about protocol, in fact, I don’t care about anything you’re doing here. I’m here to stop Lillian from bleeding out but hey, if you want to do it yourself - please, knock yourself out.”  _Demand respect, you’re a Luthor_ \- Lillian’s voice echoed around in her head, every week for as long as she could remember Lillian would sit her and Lex down and tell them the rules - the rules of behaving like a Luthor. 

“Fine.” The man said curtly moving out of the way and letting her pass. “Just make sure it’s not my head on the chopping block.”

* * *

“ _God_.” She can’t help but breathe out. Lena never thought she’d see Lillian like this - pale, covered in sweat and barely managing to speak. She walked over to the bed, kneeling over on the side. “I need to see where you were stabbed.” She said softly.

Lillian lifted up her shirt slowly, wincing in pain. There were bandages covering her wound, the middle of them turning redder and redder with every passing second. 

“I have to see what’s going on so I’m going to take this off slowly, okay?” Lena asked, her voice shaky.She slowly pulled down the bandage and saw the stab wound staring back at her. “This big of an organisation and not one person that can suture a wound? You could’ve bled out.”

“Medical personnel wasn’t really something we’d spent our money on, when someone gets injured they take care of it themselves or well, or they die.” Lillian explained. 

Lena stared back at her, blinking slowly. “Oh.” she said “that hardly seems fair. But then again, you were never the one for fair, were you?” 

“Oh for Christ sake,  _Lena_ .” Lillian started out sharply. Lena’s name like venom on her tongue, the same venom Lena was so used to hearing her whole life. That was the Lillian she knew, the sharp, cold, ruthless Lillian Luthor. But then her voice turned soft and Lena‘s brain can’t catch up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all I’ve done to cause you harm, hell, I’m sorry you’re here because you don’t deserve to get dragged into my schemes and plans, you were always better than all of us.” 

“This is going to hurt.” Lena said as she poured an antiseptic over her wound and got to work to suturing it trying her hardest not to let her mother die.

* * *

Jess looked at the clock, dreading every minute that passed with Lena not showing up, Lena still wasn’t technically late, but on most days she’d be the first in the office, before anyone arrived. Now, the office was starting to fill up, employees arriving with coffee and all still in different stages of waking up. She noticed that Frank, Lena’s driver had arrived but when Lena didn’t come through the doors she went to him.

“Frank, you haven’t seen Miss Luthor this morning, have you? You wouldn’t happen to know where she is by any chance?”  

“Haven’t seen her since you sent me home yesterday. Wasn’t she supposed to be at the vault?”

“Yeah. She was.” Jess answered except Lena never made it to the vault yesterday because they called hours after Lena had left asking when they could expect her.  

“I wouldn’t worry, Jess, she’s one of the good ones.” 

“Yeah, I know. That’s not what I’m worried about. Thanks, Frank.” She patted him on the shoulder and went back to her desk. She stared at the phone trying to decide if she should call Kara immediately or wait more, she dialled Kara’s number and Kara answered with a muffled “Hello?” 

“Miss Danvers, hello. It’s Jess, Miss Luthor’s assistant. I was supposed to call you if -“ That’s when she heard the familiar sound of heels hitting the floor and caught sight of Lena leaving one of the elevators. “Oh thank God. I’m sorry for disturbing you Miss Danvers, it was a - a false alarm.” 

“Jess? Is everything okay? Is it Lena?” Kara asked with a sense of urgency in her voice. 

“Yes. Yes. Everything’s fine, I’m so sorry I must’ve made a mistake.” Jess lied weakly.  

“Oh, okay. You had me worried there.” Kara laughed. “Bye, Jess.” Kara said hanging up. 

“Morning, Jess, how’s my day looking?” Lena asked handing a coffee to her assistant. It’s something she had started up recently, instead of ordering coffee only for herself she’d order one for Jess and one for Frank when he was with her. Jess thanked her just like she always did. 

“Busy. As everything that was supposed to be done yesterday has been pushed today.” Jess answered apologetically. 

“Sounds _fun_.” Lena answered flatly. “I’ll be in my office.” 

Jess observed as she walked away and noticed that Lena was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and she looked tired, exhausted. Her hair was thrown up in a bun that most definitely was done in a hurry. She saw a stain on the blouse that Lena definitely didn’t notice and briefly wondered what it was as it looked like blood but that can’t be right, _right_?  

“Hey, can you have someone bring over a suit or something in Miss Luthor’s size?” Jess spoke into the phone and then thanked whoever it was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know where this fic is going anymore, this got away from me but oh well. Should I continue and see what happens or just quit while I’m ahead??


	6. take me home where i belong

She heard the all too familiar thud on her balcony signalling Kara’s landing. 

“Kara. We’ve been through this too many times to count.” Lena said her shoulders sagging as she released a breath of exhaustion. She hadn’t slept at all the previous night, too busy making sure Lillian was okay. And she was, it took hours but colour slowly returned to her face and Lena could see her becoming better because of her, because she helped. 

“I know. I just - I got this weird phone call this morning.” Kara said sheepishly as if she were embarrassed. “I just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you’re okay. Which, and don’t take this the wrong way, you don’t look like you are.” 

“What’s a good way to take that?” Lena asked but a slight smile played on her lips so Kara knew she was only teasing. And it felt good, teasing Kara, it made things seem like the old times, before she knew Kara was Supergirl, before Lillian, just  _before_ .

“ You know what I mean. You just look tired I suppose.” Kara shrugged fiddling in her suit.  

“Well I didn’t really have a chance to sleep last night.” 

“Why not?” Kara asked curiously.

“Kara, I can’t talk to Supergirl about this.” Lena sighed rubbing her temples. 

“Then don’t.” Lena watched as Kara flew off her balcony and heard a soft knock on the door. “It’s Kara Danvers to see you.” And then walked in Kara, pants, buttoned up shirt, glasses and all. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Don’t talk to Supergirl, talk to me.” Kara almost pleaded, even though she knew it wasn’t the healthiest option - pretending she was two different people when in fact she was only one, Supergirl wasn’t ever her alter ego or a hero person, Supergirl was who she was down to her core.

And as if Lena could read her mind, she sighed “This doesn’t feel very healthy, Kara.”

“Please, Lena, I can’t stand you not telling me everything about your life. I’m so used to knowing even the littlest things that now I feel like I’m slowly losing you and I can’t stand it. You, you mean a lot to me. And I promise whatever you tell me, I’ll keep it between us, no DEO, no Alex, just _us_.” 

And Lena can’t help herself, she never could resist those warm puppy dog eyes of Kara’s. So she told her everything. The good, the bad and all things Lillian. And Kara on her part just sat and listened, but Lena noticed her fists clenching on some parts and she wanted nothing more than to take those hands into her own till she could feel the tension leave Kara’s body.. but she didn’t. She was too entranced by the story she was telling to even move. But Kara, well Kara moved, she came up to Lena and rubbed her forearms gently when she could feel her choking up. 

“I still think you shouldn’t trust her, but if you are going to keep seeing her I don’t think you should tell me where she is because  god, Lena  if she does something wrong again, I can’t stand down, you know that right?” 

“I know. And if she pulls something again, I’ll be right there next to you, but I have to at least try.” Lena explained softly, reaching for Kara’s hands and holding them tightly, worried that if she let go, Kara just might disappear.

* * *

 

She didn’t know what she was getting into, she was constantly tense waiting for Lillian to make her move. But nothing was happening, it had been weeks since Lena had told her about everything and she was sure Lillian was back to her full strength. She still saw Lena though, once a week, they wouldn’t text anymore and it was clear something was off but for those few hours a day, everything just worked and everything seemed just a little bit lighter. 

She felt her phone buzz, but she ignored it, figured whatever it was could wait until her head cleared. She took a shower, letting the hot water wash away her thoughts of Lillian and the inescapable doom she felt coming. She ignored the outside world, focusing only on the hot stream coming out of the shower head. She felt like she had clearer focus. And that was when it happened. She checked her phone seeing she had over twenty missed calls from Alex and even three from Lena. She dialled Alex’s number as if she were on autopilot.

“Jesus Christ, Kara, where the  hell have you been?” Alex’s voice was angry, and scared just as much. 

“Alex, what’s happening?” 

“It’s L-Corp. It was attacked. It’s not good, you need to come down here.” 

“What about Lena?” She asked but Alex had already hung up.  

She saw red, how could have she been so incompetent to let her guard down? She knew Lillian was going to make her move, she was expecting it and waiting for it so how wasn’t she ready? 

She flew as fast as she could and was in L-Corp within seconds, it seemed mostly intact from the outside but she felt the smell of smoke before she even saw anything. She walked in, her eyes scanning every corner for Lena. Anxiety and panic took over her whole being as Lena was nowhere in sight. 

She went to the downstairs lab where the smoke was coming from, she saw Alex helping a woman in a white coat. 

“What happened here, Alex?” 

“The labs were attacked. When we got here everything was up in flames, it seems like Hank Henshaw was here.” 

“What? I thought Cadmus wasn’t operational anymore.” 

“I don’t know, Supergirl. All I know is that there are people here that still need your help. Get everyone out.” 

It was all a blur from then, she got everyone out in a matter of minutes. She used her vision to check whether anyone was still inside the labs and when she saw everyone was out she went to Alex once again. 

“Alex, where’s Lena?” 

“I don’t know, Kara. No one does. But she’s the one that called me so we at least know she was here at the beginning.”

“Did she sound okay?” Kara asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

“She sounded terrified. She said she tried to reach you but couldn’t.” Alex took a deep breath before placing her hand on Kara’s back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “We found blood, we can’t know for sure who it belongs to but it was in one of the labs where Lena is the only one with access.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i genuinely have no idea where im going with this so leave me stuff you’d wanna see perhaps??

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing SuperCorp or supergirl in general. Be kind pls and tell me what you think!!


End file.
